The field of the invention pertains to foundry sand molding and core making with cold setting resins and in particular to the apparatus supplying catalyst to the core or mold box and for purging and oxidizing the fumes from the core box upon completion of the curing cycle to render them inert and harmless. Recent safety requirements prescribe that the cold setting resins and catalysts be safely and effectively provided to the core box on the molding machine and the fumes exhausted from the core box be consumed or oxidized to inert substances to thereby prevent toxic and noxious pollutants from entering the environment.
In earlier approaches to cold set curing, catalyst was supplied to the core box at relatively low pressure in the order of 25 psi which resulted in insufficient atomization and relatively long time periods for effecting a satisfactory cure with the generation of fumes from the core box. Earlier attempts at incineration of fumes involved unsatisfactory on and off cycling without adequate oxidation, speed of operation or protection against back leakage. Such prior art apparatus is therefore relatively slow and does not assure complete and continuous removal of noxious fumes.